It started with a little cafe'
by Andrina-Lapland
Summary: "I hate you, Tino!" I spat, turning to stomp out the door as my brother stared at me in disbelief. I knew how I must look. Green eyes blazing in fury, pale-blonde hair frizzed out like it does when I'm angry. I felt his hand gently grasp my shoulder and I turned around to face him, glaring at the taller Fin. He stared down at me, his violet eyes holding hurt. "Sister...Pl-please


"I _hate_ you, Tino!" I spat, turning to stomp out the door as my brother stared at me in disbelief. I knew how I must look. Green eyes blazing in fury, pale-blonde hair frizzed out like it does when I'm angry. I felt his hand gently grasp my shoulder and I turned around to face him, glaring at the taller Fin.

He stared down at me, his violet eyes holding hurt.

"Sister...Pl-please listen...!" He stammered, trying to reason with me. I glared up at him. I've had enough of him trying to control me like Matthia's did to his sisters. He treated me as if I were made of glass and even the slightest contact with an outsider would make me brake. I was sick and tired of it. I had tried to reason with him, but he had grown angry. He, my dear big brother,had...hit me. My love for him had seem to shatter in that simple action. I couldn't put up with it. Thank God Ber wasn't here. He had went out to get cat food. Anyway, back to what was going on. I slapped his hand off of my shoulder, and said icely,

"Shut the hell up and get your grubby hands off me, you jerk!" As I yelled, I stomped to the door and flung it open with such force it left a indentmant on the wall. After my outburst, Tino didn't speak, and I could only imagine his face. I stomped out the door, nearly stompping into Berwald. He looked at me, the only thing different about his intemidating apperance was the large bag of cat food he was holding over his right shoulder like a bag of potatoes and the slightest hint of curiosity in his dark blue eyes, I moved away from him, not even bothering to appologize for nearly crashing into him. I stomped down the stairs on the front porch. Shoving my hands into my jacket pockets, stalking down the sidewalk. As I walked, I kicked a stone sitting on the sidewalk. I didn't mind the snow that seemed to cover the everything. It was pretty deep, but I din't mind. I was used to the cold, growing up where I did. I was so angry at brother, and I knew he wouldn't want to see me right now, that I knew I wouldn't be heading home anytime soon. I just decided to walk...walk, walk walk. It seemed like I had been walking forever until I stumbled upon a small liffle cafe'. I sighed, deciding it would be best if I stop and took a break and warm up before I got sick. I pushed the door open, making the little bell on the door jingle. The little cafe' had warm, cozy feeling. I smiled as one of the waiters, a tall one with flufy platnium-blonde hair and beautiful violet eyes, looked at me with and smiled.

"**Privyet~**!" He said with a cheerful smile. He reminded me of someone I used to know, a very close freind of mine named Ethan. He died when we were little; the resemblance was uncanny...Anyway, the waiter smiled at me, and I said quietly.

"Hej...Table for one..." I noiced the cafe' was vacant other than me and the handsom waiter. The waiter smiled, motioning at the whole cafe'.

"Take your pick, hun! We don't get many customers at this time, so you can have whatever seat you like!" He said, his voice laced with a Russian accent. I smiled slightly, and walked to the counter and sat on one of the barstools. He smiled, and placed a small, paper menu in front of me. I glanced over the menu quickly, before deciding.

"Can I just have a hot chocolate, please...?" I said in a soft voice. His smile grew, and he bounced to a small bar that was behind the counter. I atched curiously as he began to make what I guessed was hot chocolate. But...it wasn't like any hot chocolate I had ever seen. After a couple minutes, he walked over, carrying a mug. On top was whipped cream, what looked to be shreded chocolate and a waffer of some sort. He handed it to me, our hands touching mine for a split second. I gently grasped the cup, which was warm, but not to the point where it burned. I examained it for a moment, before taking a small sip. It. Was. Heaven. I let a small moan at the taste of the sweet chocolate. The waiter let out a chuckle at my behavior. I blushed slightly at how ridiculous I must seem.

"It is good, da?" He asked, as he watched me. I looked at him, nodding. He chuckled at me. I couldn't help but smile. I looked up at him, trying ti figure out how he looked so much like Ethan. It took me a minute, before I remembered the question.

"J-Ja..."I said, looked down at the ground, and I could tell he must be looking at me. It just bothered me how much he looked like Ethan.

"Are...Are you ok?" The waiter asked, worry in his voice. I glanced up, my green eyes locking onto his violet eyes. He seemed so much like Ethan, and...and it just seemed so unreal.

"Ye-Yea...Yo-you just remind me of an old freind...He died in a fire a while ago, and I guess you just l-look like him..." I said quietly, using my free hand to toy with a piece of my pale hair. His face fell, and I could tell he felt bad about asking now.

"O-Oh...I'm very sorry..." He said, looking at me. "By the way, you need to get going...I have to close the shop..." He said meekly. "Oh! Before you leave..." By this time I had already set down the amount of money on the bar and was heading out the door. "my names Ethan!" I froze glancing back at him. That was a bit creepy, but I shrugged it off and waved goodbye.  
"another thing, Better watch your back, Andrina." I took a few steps and froze. I never told him my name...I froze. I quicly turned on my heels to head back into the store, and froze, growing pale. The cafe' wasn't there, just a old, burned building with no lights that looked as if it would cave in at any moment. _'What the-!' _I thought, and realization hit me. Ethan, my Ethan, had died in fire at a little cafe' shortly after visiting me. Was...was it possible that...Did that even happen...?!


End file.
